Last Note (TaeGi)
by Siwgr3
Summary: Kim Taehyung adalah siswa SMA biasa yang jatuh cinta pada dokter klinik di sekolahnya. Kehidupan stalkingnya berjalan mulus sampai saat dia ketahuan./It's getting worse/"Dimana bukumu?"/TaeGi/VGa/Fluff/Romance/OS/Min Yoongi/Kim Taehyung/Top Taehyung/TopTaehyung/Bottom Yoongi/BottomYoongi/AU/BL/Yaoi/Boyxboy/Bestfriend VMin/BTS FF


**LAST NOTE**

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

TaeGi

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/Kim Taehyung

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: TaeGi, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Humor

.

Rated: T

.

 _TaeGi jjang!^_^_

* * *

 **ALL TAEHYUNG'S POV**

* * *

Bunyi langkahnya terus terdengar, memecahkan keheningan malam.

Aku yang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik sesekali mengintip ke arahnya sambil memegang pulpen dan buku kecilku. Kulihat dia berbelok masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian lampu depan rumahnya menyala.

Senyumanku mengembang.

Dia sudah sampai dengan selamat.

Tanganku bergerak untuk menulis di tengah temaramnya cahaya lampu jalan.

* * *

' _-7/12/2017- Jam 11 malam, Yoongi songsaengnim pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat.'_

* * *

Aku memandang tulisanku puas.

Lagi. Aku mendapatkannya lagi.

Catatan kecilku tentang songsaengnim

"… Selamat malam, Yoongi songsaengnim…"

* * *

' _-8/12/2017- Jam setengah 10 pagi, Yoongi songsaengnim makan siang. Dia membawa bekal, sepertinya buatan sendiri. Atau mungkin buatan istrinya.(T_T) Bekalnya hari ini ayam goreng.'_

' _-9/12/2017- Jam 12 siang, Yoongi songsaengnim merawat anak yang terluka. Dia benar-benar malaikat.^_^'_

' _-10/12/2017- Jam 8 pagi, aku berpapasan dengan Yoongi songsaengnim!(0 / / / 0) Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kacamatanya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu mata dengannya. Aku terus menunduk. Tapi melihat punggungnya dari belakang saja sudah membuatku puas.'_

' _-11/12/2017- Jam 2 siang, aku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Yoongi songsaengnim dengan seorang murid. Ternyata Yoongi songsaengnim tidak punya istri! Aku bahagia sekali saat tahu. Ah… tapi apa gunanya… aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.(T^T)'_

' _-12/12/2017- Jam 5 sore, saat aku mencari keberadaan Yoongi songsaengnim, aku menemukannya di ruang musik. Dia sedang bermain piano. Permainannya indah sekali. Aku mencintainya.'_

' _-13/12/2017- Jam 1 siang, aku menemani Jimin yang terluka karena jatuh ke klinik. Selama di sana, aku terus curi-curi pandang pada Yoongi songsaengnim. Jimin curang karena bisa dipegang-pegang begitu. Aku juga mau. Tapi… bertemu mata dengan Yoongi songsaengnim saja sudah membuatku hampir pingsan. Aku benar-benar tidak ada harapan.'_

' _-14/12/2017- Jam 2 siang, Yoongi songsaengnim tersenyum. Manis sekali. Entah karena apa. Dia memandangi ponselnya. Dia sangat cantik.^U^'_

' _Aku mencintainya.'_

* * *

Namaku Kim Taehyung, namja kelas 2 SMA biasa yang bisa kau temukan dimana-mana. Seperti namja SMA lain, aku punya orang yang kusukai. Walau mungkin kasusku sedikit berbeda dari namja SMA lainnya.

Aku jatuh cinta pada dokter klinik di sekolahku, Min Yoongi songsaengnim.

Semua bermula sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Aku murid pindahan baru, dan kebingungan mencari kelasku. Aku bahkan terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak kerennya. Yoongi songsaengnimlah yang membantuku berdiri.

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang.

Dan seakan dunia ini berhenti berputar.

 _"Gwenchana?"_

Aku tahu dia sedang menertawakan kecerobohanku. Tapi aku rela bersikap bodoh jika itu berarti bisa membuatnya tersenyum semanis itu.

Yoongi songsaengnim menuntunku ke kelasku, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkanku yang mematung dan hanya tersenyum bodoh ke arah teman-teman kelasku yang baru.

Mulai hari itu, bakat terpendamku bangkit.

Rupanya aku sangat lihai bersembunyi dan menguntit orang.

Ya. Aku menguntit Yoongi songsaengnim sehari setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Aku mengetahui banyak hal, rumahnya, makanan kesukaannya, bahwa dia suka membawa bekal, dan makanan kesukaannya adalah nasi manga Thailand, dia suka musik rap, dan ternyata pandai bermain piano (aku baru saja mengetahuinya 3 hari lalu), dan banyak hal lagi.

Hari demi hari, aku malah semakin mencintainya.

 _You can judge me._

Tapi apa salahnya mengikuti orang yang kau cintai? Aku tidak pernah mengganggunya. Aku mengikutinya tanpa suara, dan sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa aku menjaganya –walau dari jauh.

Dan sebagai balasan, aku melewati hari-hariku dengan membahagiakan.

Karena Yoongi songsaengnim membuat duniaku jadi jauh lebih bersinar.

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Aku akan bersembunyi di lantai dua gedung lama sekolahku. Memperhatikan gedung baru di seberang. Tepatnya lantai pertama di bagian kanan. Di jendela yang terbuka. Ruang klinik.

Yoongi songsaengnim.

Namja yang sangat tampan sayang dingin itu terlihat serius bekerja –seperti biasa. Dia memakai jas dokter berwarna putihnya, sementara kemeja hitam dan celana kain abu-abunya hanya tampak sedikit. Dia menggunakan kacamata berbingkai kotak hitam, membuat wajahnya jadi semakin tampan. Sayang kerutan di antara kedua alisnya sangat kentara (walau aku juga menyukainya, aku menyukai segalanya tentang Yoongi songsaengnim). Sesekali dia menggigit-gigit ujung pulpennya dan mengacak rambutnya. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya seperti itu. Sepertinya dia sedang bermasalah dengan pekerjaannya.

Aku mengambil kameraku kemudian mengarahkannya pada Yoongi songsaengnim. Setelah memotret beberapa kali, aku menaruh kembali kameraku di lantai kemudian beringsut untuk mengambil buku kecil dan pulpenku.

* * *

' _-15/12/2017- Jam 10 siang, Yoongi songsaengnim tampak stress dengan pekerjaannya, kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia tetap terlihat keren^^'_

* * *

Aku memandang tulisanku itu, tersenyum lebar. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin terbang ke sana dan membantunya, tapi aku masih sayang nyawa, dan aku tidak memerlukan bentakan kasarnya padaku karena sudah mengganggunya.

Ya, walau awal pertemuan kami terkesan manis dan penuh gulali, aku pada akhirnya menemukan fakta bahwa Yoongi songsaengnim adalah namja dingin yang lumayan bermulut kotor. Tapi aku mencintainya. _Hell, like I have a choice._

Tidak masalah walau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengannya.

Dari jauh begini saja aku sudah bahagia kok.

Meski hanya melihat dari jauh, aku baik-baik saja.

Walau hanya mencintainya dalam diam, aku baik-baik saja.

Oke, mungkin tidak juga. Aku ingin bisa bersama dengannya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Yoongi songsaengnim tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

Lagipula waktuku di sekolah ini sudah hampir habis.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah jendela.

Menemukan Yoongi songsaengnim yang sedang balas menatap ke arahku.

 **OH SHIT**

Aku buru-buru menjatuhkan diri ke lantai secepat mungkin, berusaha tidak terlihat di jendela.

"Oh tidak, tidak, TIDAK! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?!" seruku panik. "Tuhan, semoga dia tidak melihatku! Semoga dia tidak melihatku!"

TAPI DIA JELAS-JELAS MELIHAT KE ARAHKU!

Hening beberapa lama.

Aku masih berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Mungkin saja Yoongi songsaengnim memang kebetulan melihat ke arah jendelaku, tapi bukan melihatku. Aku berusaha berpikir positif. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula bukan hal aneh kalau murid berkeliaran di gedung lama 'kan? Gedung ini masih berfungsi, walau banyak kelas sudah dipindahkan di gedung baru. Jadi aku baik-baik saja. Yaya, aku baik-baik saja.

"Dasar konyol." Ejekku pada diriku sendiri. Aku memandang kosong ke arah dinding, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus dari luar, masuk ke dalam. Membawa butiran-butiran salju. Aku menengadahkan tanganku, membiarkan sebuah butiran salju mendarat.

"… Sudah hampir Januari…" aku bisa mendengar gumamanku sendiri. Wajahku berubah murung.

Sudah hampir Januari, ulang otakku kurang ajar –seakan berusaha mengingatkanku akan kenyataan pahit itu.

Aku akan pindah sekolah lagi.

Appaku memang sering berpindah-pindah akibat pekerjaannya. Aku eomma dan dongsaeng kecilku terpaksa mengikutinya. Tahun ini saja aku sudah pindah sekolah empat kali. Aku ingat terkejut –meski sudah bisa menebaknya- saat appa bilang kami harus pindah lagi awal Januari nanti.

Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Aku masih ingin melihat Yoongi songsaengnim.

Karena dia cinta pertamaku.

Ah…

Aku benar-benar murid yang buruk, saat mendekati hari ujian semester, aku tidak belajar dan malah sibuk menguntit Yoongi songsaengnim setiap hari. Bahkan sahabat baruku Jimin sudah menasehatiku, mengatakan apa yang kurasakan pada Yoongi songsaengnim hanyalah cinta monyet. Dan saat di universitas nanti aku akan benar-benar melupakannya.

Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya.

Aku tahu perasaanku ini tulus. Benar-benar cinta. Dan walau aku tergoda untuk kabur dari rumah hanya agar bisa bersama Yoongi songsaengnim untuk beberapa lama, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku. Dan itu tidak akan terwujud jika yang kulakukan hanya menguntit Yoongi songsaengnim setiap hari.

Jadi ini akan jadi yang terakhir.

Biarkan aku menikmatinya sampai detik terakhir nanti. Jika hari itu tiba, aku berjanji akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku.

Karena dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang terluka.

Aku sibuk dengan lamunanku.

Sampai suara itu terdengar.

"Hei."

Seluruh tubuhku secara otomatis bereaksi. Aku menoleh dengan mata melotot.

Oh. Tidak. TIDAK.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Yoongi songsaengnim bertanya begitu dengan wajah dingin dan kedua tangan yang bersidekap.

Aku merasa akan mati sebentar lagi.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, tanganku menyambar tas dan kameraku, lalu tanpa babibu aku lari dari situ.

Tak memperdulikan panggilan –setengah bentakan– Yoongi songsaengnim.

AKU BENAR-BENAR MALU!

:

:

Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di atas meja. Menghela napas, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. Sudah tidak punya semangat hidup.

Untung saja Kyuhyun songsaengnim sedang ijin hari ini, aku jadi bisa mewaraskan otakku. Hei! Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku kaget setengah mati! Bagaimana bisa Yoongi songsaengnim mendadak sudah di sampingku?!

… Oke, mungkin dia melihatku dan mendatangiku. Ini gara-gara aku melamunkan hal tidak penting! Harusnya aku langsung lari dari situ! Sialan! Aku dan pikiran positifku!

"Tae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tahu Jimin mencemaskanku. Tapi haruskah pertanyaan bodoh itu dia lontarkan?

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Geramku kesal.

Jimin yang duduk di bangku depanku hanya mendengus. "Aku 'kan bertanya baik-baik!"

Aku memasang ekspresi ' _whatever_ '-ku. "Hari ini aku melakukan kesalahan besar."

Jimin mengernyit. "Bukannya kau selalu begitu?" dengan nada menghakiminya.

Aku menatapnya seakan-akan baru saja melihat seseorang yang membunuh ibuku.

Jimin malah tertawa tanpa dosa. "Maaf, maaf." Dia masih nyengir. Sahabat macam apa itu!? "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku –mengundang decakan jijik dari Jimin dan beberapa teman kelas kurang ajarku. "Tadi aku sedang memperhatikan Yoongi songsaengnim-"

"Menguntit." Koreksi Jimin.

Aku memberi _deathglare_ ku, tapi Jimin tetap memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. "Pokoknya aku memperhatikan!" ngototku. Jimin hanya mendesah, tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau berteman denganku. _Hell_ , aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau berteman dengannya!

… Oke, dia baik dan orang yang tulus.

Tapi dia menyebalkan!

"Yaya, kau MEMPERHATIKAN Yoongi songsaengnim. Lalu?"

Aku mendesah. "Dia terlihat sangat keren dan tampan dan manis dan memesona dan-"

"Tae!" Jimin bersungut. "Langsung ke inti saja!"

Aku mengerang, tak senang ritual **'pemujaan Yoongi songsaengnim'** -ku diganggu. "… Jadi aku memotretnya, lalu menulis di bukuku. Tapi saat aku lihat lagi ke jendela, aku bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi songsaengnim!" ceritaku menggebu-gebu.

Jimin hanya ber-'Ooohhh'-ria. Seakan-akan memandangi dinding lebih menarik dari mendengar ceritaku.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin curhat.

"Jadi aku langsung sembunyi, berdoa semoga Yoongi songsaengnim bukan melihat ke arahku. Aku tahu, doa bodoh. Aku lama berdiam diri, melamun… dan mendadak Yoongi songsaengnim sudah di sampingku. Jadi tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung kabur."

Jimin manggut-manggut. "Hmm… ya salahmu juga. Harusnya kalau sudah begitu, kau langsung lari. Bukannya melamun seakan-akan kau memiliki semua waktu di dunia."

Aku kembali mengerang tidak suka. "Kau ini niat menghibur bukan sih?!"

Jimin nyengir. "Yaya, maaf." Dia memperhatikan mejaku yang berantakan dengan buku dan pulpenku. "Tapi…"

Aku mengernyit. "Apa?"

Jimin menatapku. "Dimana bukumu?"

"Buku apa?"

Wajah Jimin mulai tegang. "Buku yang biasa kau bawa saat menguntit Yoongi songsaengnim itu!"

Aku diam sejenak. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan, dan seiring jeritan "CARI!" dari Jimin, aku langsung membongkar isi tasku dan mengeluarkannya satu persatu untuk di taruh di atas meja. Hanya buku pelajaran, kamera dan botol minumanku.

Kami memandang mejaku yang semakin berantakan, sebelum mengangkat wajah kami berbarengan dan saling menatap.

"KIM TAEHYUNG…" Jimin memulai. "KAU DALAM MASALAH BESAR!"

Saat itulah aku merasa duniaku telah runtuh.

Tidak secara harafiah.

Tapi jika benar-benar terjadi, akan lebih bagus. Karena SESEORANG TOLONG KAU BUNUH SAJA ORANG IDIOT BERNAMA KIM TAEHYUNG INI!

DASAR SIALAN!

:

:

"Oh Tuhan… tolong aku… siapapun… tolong aku…" bibirku terus meracau sementara mataku bergerak liar menyusuri lorong tempat aku memperhatikan Yoongi songsaengnim.

Tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, aku bergegas ke tkp tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Jimin. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut dan rasanya aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Jika Yoongi songsaengnim sampai menemukan buku itu… dan lebih buruknya lagi, membacanya… maka tamatlah hidupku.

Aku akan dicap sebagai stalker menjijikan yang dengan idiotnya meninggalkan bukunya untuk dibaca targetnya sendiri.

HA! LUCU!

Aku sampai ingin menangis.

Aku menghembuskan napasku kasar. Dimana buku itu?

Tuhan… tolong jangan katakan Yoongi songsaengnim mengambilnya… ahhh… Kim Taehyuuunggg… kau benar-benar idiot… aku membencimu… kau dan pikiran positif dan kebiasaan melamunmu…

Lihatlah, bahkan sekarangpun kau melamun…

"Hei."

Mataku sontak membelalak saat mendengar suara dari arah belakangku.

"Mencari ini, Tuan Penguntit?"

Dengan _slow motion_ , aku berbalik, mendapati Yoongi songsaengnim yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku. Wajahnya merengut, satu tangannya melambai-lambaikan buku kecilku. Buku kecil keparatku.

Aku yakin wajahku sudah benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, aku berlari ke arah sebaliknya, meninggalkan Yoongi songsaengnim yang aku yakin sudah memasang wajah 'WTF?!'-nya.

Hancur sudah.

Hancur. Hancur.

Yoongi songsaengnim sudah membaca bukuku. Buku anehku. Buku berisi tulisan tentang dia. Aku pasti akan terdaftar sebagai penguntit tidak jelas di otaknya.

Mati saja kau Kim Taehyung!

:

:

Sejak kejadian sore itu, Yoongi songsaengnim ada dimana-mana.

"Taeee!" aku menoleh ke arah Lisa yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu kelas. "Yoongi songsaengnim mencarimu!"

Tanpa basa-basi lain, aku langsung melompat ke luar jendela.

Untung saja kelasku di lantai dasar.

Kemudian itu terus terjadi. Yoongi songsaengnim selalu mendatangiku, dan aku selalu menghindar.

Yoongi songsaengnim pasti akan membunuhku.

Bahkan saat pulangpun Yoongi songsaengnim berdiri di pintu depan kelas, bermaksud mencegatku. Dia memegang bukuku. Memasang wajah seramnya –seakan ingin menyeretku ke tempat sepi dan memukuliku sampai mati di sana.

Sepertinya jendela akan menjadi satu-satunya pintu keluarku untuk beberapa lama.

Aku benar-benar merutuki kebodohanku tempo hari! Kenapa aku harus melamun sih?! Sampai kelupaan buku segala! Gara-garanya, aku jadi tidak bisa mengunt- memperhatikan Yoongi songsaengnim lagi!

AHHH! BUKU SIALAN!

KENAPA AKU HARUS MENULISNYA DI BUKU?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK PAKAI OTAKKU DAN MEMANFAATKAN FITUR NOTE DI PONSELKU?! APA GUNANYA BENDA PERSEGI ITU?!

KENAPA!?

:

:

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Jimin, Baekhyun, Lisa, Wheein, dan Sana menjerit bersamaan. Bayangkan itu.

Aku merasa seperti mendengar cicitan tikus dalam volume tinggi.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah Januari nanti." Ulangku lagi. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena baru memberitahu mereka sekarang.

Jimin sudah berlinang air mata. "KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBERITAHU KAMI SEKARANG?!"

Aku mengerang saat namja pendek itu memelukku luar biasa erat.

"K-kapan kau pergi…?" Tanya Jungkook, tampak sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu tanggal pastinya. Tapi pokoknya awal Januari."

Teman-teman kelasku sudah berwajah muram.

Aku merasa tersanjung. Rupanya mereka mencintaiku. Hahaha.

"K-kalau begitu tanggal 30 nanti kau harus datang ke sekolah! Kita buat acara perpisahan sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu!" Jimin meremas bahuku.

Teman-temanku ber'Ahh'-ria.

"Kau ulang tahun tanggal 30? Kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan!" sorak Jackson girang.

"Y-ya! Kau wajib datang! WAJIB!" tuntut Eunha sambil menyeka air matanya.

Aku mengangguk, memamerkan senyum kotakku. "Roger."

Suasana masih muram, sampai suara Bambam terdengar.

"Ah, Yoongi songsaengnim."

Secara otomatis, tubuhku bergerak melompat keluar jendela, dan langsung tancap gas tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

Beberapa hari lewat.

Akhirnya Yoongi songsaengnim berhenti berkeliaran di sekitarku. Mungkin sudah menyerah. Aku merasa lega, setidaknya aku tidak hidup dalam ketakutan lagi.

Sekarang aku sudah bisa memperhatikan Yoongi songsaengnim lagi –walau kini aku lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi bukuku…

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di balik mejaku. Menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Tae, ambil saja bukumu. Aku yakin songsaengnim tidak akan membunuhmu kok. Mungkin kau hanya akan lebam di beberapa tempat."

Jimin dengan solusi cerdasnya.

"Buku itu penting untukmu 'kan?" pancing Jimin.

Aku mengerang. Buku itu memang penting… tapi nyawaku…

"Jadilah seorang namja!" Jimin memberi semangat, dan aku bersumpah jika saja dia bukan sahabatku, aku akan mencekiknya sampai mati.

"Lagipula kau akan pindah sebentar lagi. Kau yakin akan merelakan buku itu? Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau jadikan kenang-kenangan orang yang kau cintai setelah pergi?" Tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi, menghajarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Aku merasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

Jimin benar. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjadi kenanganku tentang Yoongi songsaengnim setelah pindah nanti hanya buku itu. Selain foto-foto di kameraku tentu saja –uhuk.

"Kalau perlu, nyatakan perasaanmu, Tae! Perjuangkan cintamu!"

Aku menatap Jimin. Tumben sekali anak ini menyemangatiku, biasanya teman pirangku ini akan mengomeliku, mengatakan itu hanya cinta monyet dan tidak penting.

Sekarang dia malah menyuruhku untuk berjuang.

Jimin sepertinya mengerti dengan ekspresi wajahku. "Toh, kau sudah mau pindah! Nyatakan saja supaya kau bisa lega! Setelah itu kau bisa move on dengan nyaman~!"

Aku mengerang, tidak senang dengan penjabaran Jimin.

"Ditolakpun hanya akan terasa sakit sebentar saja~!"

Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar tidak niat menghiburku.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil bukuku!" kataku sambil berdiri dari bangkuku.

Jimin mendengus. "Jangan menyesal ya."

:

:

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan lambat. Separuh hatiku ragu. … Oke, sekitar 80% dari diriku ragu. Kata hatiku membujuk-bujukku untuk kesana dan memeluk Yoongi songsaengnim –walau beresiko tertendang di beberapa tempat, sementara akal sehatku menjerit-jerit menyuruhku melihat tampang Yoongi songsaengnim dan bertanya apa aku mau mati.

Aku benar-benar membenci diriku saat ini.

"… Tidak, tidak… Kim Taehyung… kau akan ke sana, meminta bukumu dengan sopan, meminta maaf, lalu segera pergi dari situ." Gumamku sambil mempercepat langkahku.

Saat sudah berada beberapa langkah sebelum klinik, aku mendengar suara samar. Satunya milik Yoongi songsaengnim, sementara satunya lagi… kepala sekolah Namjoon…?

Aku mengendap-endap mendekati pintu, kemudian menggeser sedikit pintu tanpa suara dan mengintip.

"Ayolah, Yoongi. Jujurlah." Lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum, sementara kedua lengannya telah memenjarakan Yoongi songsaengnim. Wajah Yoongi songsaengnim merah.

"Jangan bodoh. Omong kosong." Yoongi songsaengnim membuang mukanya ke arahku dengan mata tertutup dan alis bertaut. Aku sedikit tersentak di tempatku, untung saja Yoongi songsaengnim tidak melihatku.

"Kau suka 'kan~?" Namjoon songsaengnim menyeringai.

"Ani!" Yoongi songsaengnim mendesis dengan mukanya yang semakin merah.

"Dasar anak nakal~! Aku tahu kau ingin pelukan~!" Namjoon songsaengnim memeluk Yoongi songsaengnim –membuatku melotot. "… Atau sebuah ciuman…" Namjoon songsaengnim melonggarkan pelukannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi songsaengnim dengan bibir dimonyong-monyongkan.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

BRAK

Aku membuka pintu klinik kasar –membuat Yoongi songsaengnim dan Namjoon songsaengnim (yang masih memasang tampang mau mencium) menoleh ke arahku.

"… Maaf… saya mau mengambil buku saya." Gumamku dingin. Tanpa menunggu respon Yoongi songsaengnim (yang terlihat terkejut), aku melangkah ke meja kerjanya, menemukan bukuku tergeletak di sana. Kuambil buku kecilku itu, lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Setelah keluar dari ruang klinik, aku berlari secepat mungkin. Tak mau menoleh.

Sial. Sial.

Rupanya Yoongi songsaengnim sudah jadian dengan Namjoon songsaengnim. Aku bisa apa? Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Namjoon songsaengnim! Maksudku, lelaki itu sudah punya segalanya! Tampang, kecerdasan, kedewasaan, kekayaan, dan aku yakin dia jago urusan ranjang! Sementara aku?!

 _ **I AM A F*CKING VIRGIN!**_

Puas?! PUAS?!

Langkah kakiku tak mau berhenti, malah semakin cepat setiap detiknya. Buku kecilku kupegang dengan sangat kuat –membuatnya sedikit lecek.

Aku akan pindah. Tidak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja.

Kakiku melambat, hingga akhirnya berhenti. Aku menunduk dengan ekspresi kosong. "Aku baik-baik saja." Gumamku. "Memang harus seperti ini. Yoongi songsaengnim sudah dewasa. Kenapa juga dia mau sama bocah sepertiku? Namjoon songsaengnim lebih cocok untuknya…"

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasa sakit di dadaku.

Aku ingin menangis, menumpahkan segala kesedihan di hatiku.

Dan aku melakukannya.

Aku mulai menangis, masih berdiri di lorong sekolah, beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang menatapku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menangis. Aku benci perasaan ini. Saat kau tahu dengan pasti perasaanmu telah putus.

Bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyatakannya secara langsung.

… Menyatakannya…

" _Toh, kau sudah mau pindah! Nyatakan saja supaya kau bisa lega! Setelah itu kau bisa move on dengan nyaman~!"_

Jimin dan suara menyebalkannya kembali terdengar.

" _Perjuangkan cintamu!"_

Aku menatap lurus ke lantai. Perjuangkan…? Tapi apa gunanya memperjuangkan sesuatu yang memang sudah gagal…?

" _Ditolakpun hanya akan terasa sakit sebentar saja~!"_

Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku sudah ditolak kok. Yoongi songsaengnim sudah punya Namjoon songsaengnim. Sudah tidak ada tempat untukku lagi. Aku baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakiku, saat kata-kata Jimin kembali terdengar.

" _Jangan menyesal ya."_

Saat itu juga ada sesuatu yang meledak di dadaku, membuatku berbalik dengan cepat dan kembali berlari. Tapi kali ini aku tidak berlari menjauh. Aku mendatanginya.

Aku akan menyatakannya. Jimin benar.

Aku tidak mau menyesal.

Walau harus ditolak sekalipun, yang penting aku telah menyatakannya. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menjadi lebih dewasa dan bisa mencintai dengan lebih baik lagi. Bukannya menjadi penguntit menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

Aku akan menyelesaikannya.

Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku sampai akhir.

Aku membuka pintu klinik dengan kasar, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah terkejut Yoongi songsaengnim dan "Tuh 'kan~!"-nya Namjoon songsaengnim. Aku mendekati Yoongi songsaengnim dan dengan seluruh kenekatan, kupeluk tubuh –ehem-pendek-ehem–nya.

"Maaf Namjoon songsaengnim. Aku juga mencintai Yoongi songsaengnim!" kataku lantang, penuh keseriusan dan keyakinan.

Setelah itu aku melepas pelukanku dan melompat ke belakang. "M-MIANHAMNIDA!"

Aku lalu berbalik dan bergegas pergi dari situ.

Tak apa.

Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku.

Dan bisa memeluk Yoongi hyung.

… Dia terasa pas sekali di pelukanku.

* * *

 **-30 Desember…**

* * *

 **Jiminbabbo:**

' _Tae! Ingat! Datang ke kelas kita ya! Jam 6 pas! Awas saja kalau kau terlambat! XOXO'_

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi salju. Sudah hampir jam 6 malam. Rasanya aku akan tepat waktu.

Aku sampai di sekolah.

Gelap dan sepi.

Jangan bilang Jimin dan anak-anak kelas hanya menjahiliku. Karena kalau iya, aku akan benar-benar marah.

Tapi yah, setidaknya aku harus memeriksa kelasku. Kalau memang kosong, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain pulang. Aku menyusuri lorong hingga sampai di depan kelasku. Aku membuka pintu.

Gelap dan sepi.

"Halo? Teman-te-"

"SEKARANG!"

Sejurus setelah jeritan melengking Park Jimin, aku melihat Jackson, Seulgi dan Lisa yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik pintu melompat ke arahku dengan tali di tangan mereka. Baru saja aku hendak berbalik, beberapa tangan menahanku dari belakang.

Aku bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Bambam. Sementara para yeoja membekap mulutku dengan kain panjang. Dan Park Jimin yang masih memberi perintah.

"Ikat dia!"

Jackson, Seulgi dan Lisa mengikatku dengan penuh semangat –seakan-akan hidup mereka bergantung padanya.

"Sudah siap?" Jimin menatap teman-teman kelasku satu persatu. Mereka mengangguk, tampak sangat puas. "Oke! Jungkook! bawa dia!"

Teman kelasku yang berotot tapi berwajah bocah itu lalu mengangkatku di pundaknya. Mereka lalu membawaku menuju suatu tempat.

Dan dinilai dari wajah menyebalkan Park Jimin, sepertinya aku tahu.

"MMM! MMM!" aku berusaha memekik, tapi mulutku sudah terkunci.

Semua tak peduli.

Tak lama kemudian, kami berhenti di depan klinik.

Aku melotot horror.

 _HELL NO_. JANGAN BILANG KALAU-

Krieet

"Yoongi songsaengnim~!" panggil Jimin dengan nada _sing-a-song_ setelah membuka pintu.

Yoongi songsaengnim berbalik dengan wajah terkejut. Aduh wajahnya manis sekali-KIM TAEHYUNG BUKAN SAATNYA MEMIKIRKAN ITU!

"Turunkan dia."

Sesuai komando Jimin, Jungkook menjatuhkanku dan aku mendarat ke lantai dengan wajah duluan.

Jimin menoleh ke arahku dengan seringai manisnya. "Kau bisa berterima kasih padaku nanti."

TERIMA KASIH GUNDULMU!

"Baik, kami permisi songsaengniiim~!" mereka semua keluar lalu menutup pintu. "Ah! Dan kami akan mengunci pintunya! Kami akan kembali nanti~! Santai saja!"

 _THAT LITTLE DAMNED PARK JIMIN!_

Hening.

Aku memandangi lantai, menolak melihat ke arah Yoongi songsaengnim. Dia pasti sedang memandangiku sekarang.

Si stalker konyolnya.

PARK JIMIN!

Kudengar langkah kaki Yoongi songsaengnim mendekat, dan aku langsung menegang di tempatku. Dia kemudian berjongkok dan melepas kain yang membelit mulutku.

"Hei."

Aku masih diam seribu bahasa.

"…" tangannya kemudian bergerak melepas ikatanku.

Ikatanku sudah lepas.

 **JENDELA**

Aku baru saja hendak melompat ke arah jendela, Yoongi songsaengnim sudah mencengkram lenganku.

"Mau kemana kau?" geramnya tidak senang.

Aku buru-buru menunduk. "A-animnida. J-jeosonghamnida, songsaengnim…" cicitku gugup. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah padam sekarang.

Hening.

"K-kenapa songsaengnim di sini…?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"… Namjoon meneleponku dan menyuruhku ke sini. Katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan."

Oh suaranya indah sekali, aku sampai tidak bisa fokus.

"Kau sendiri?"

Aku tersentak. "A-ah… h-hari ini saya ulang tahun… d-dan teman-teman kelas saya ingin merayakannya… s-sebagai perpisahan j-juga…" gagapku. Konyol sekali.

"Ah… cukhae."

Aku semakin menunduk. Yoongi songsaengnim masih mencengkram lenganku.

"Hei."

Aku memberanikan diri mendongak menatap Yoongi songsaengnim. Aku bisa melihat semburat pink di pipinya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi dia terlihat manis sekali.

"Kau serius?"

"… Ne?"

"Saat kau bilang mencintaiku tempo hari."

Aku loading beberapa saat sebelum tersentak. Aku buru-buru menjawab. "Y-ya… saya mencintai anda." Aku menelan salivaku berat saat Yoongi songsaengnim memasang wajah dinginnya. "U-um… saya hanya ingin menyatakannya sebelum pindah… saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengganggu hubungan songsaengnim dengan Namjoon songsaengnim tapi saya-"

"Tunggu." Potong Yoongi songsaengnim dengan wajah merengut. Satu tangannya terangkat memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Apa maksudmu hubungan?"

Aku memasang wajah idiot terbaikku. "Bu-bukannya songsaengnim dengan Namjoon songsaengnim… pacaran…?" suaraku mengecil di kata terakhir.

Oh tidak. Jangan bilang aku sudah salah paham.

"Kau salah paham, bocah."

Aku bisa merasakan bom meletus di otakku. Aku hanya berdiri di sana, kelihatan seperti orang dungu.

"T-tapi kalian terlihat mesra…" gagapku panik.

Yoongi songsaengnim diam sejenak, tampak berpikir, sebelum dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka. "… Namjoon tahu aku menyukaimu, makanya dia menggodaku."

Ahh… begitu rupanya… aku bodoh sekali sudah salah paham.

Aku manggut-manggut.

… Hm? Sepertinya ada yang terlewat tadi… tadi… tadi…? Yoongi songsaengnim…?

Aku otomatis mendongak dengan wajah terkejutku yang seratus persen jelek sekali. "A-anda menyukai saya?!"

"Namjoon sialan. Gara-gara dia aku jadi pedofil seperti ini." Yoongi songsaengnim menggerutu pelan, tapi tidak kupedulikan. Aku ke sana dan langsung memeluk Yoongi songsaengnim lagi. Tak mengacuhkan keluhan "Kau bau."-nya.

Aku bahagia. Oh Tuhan. Katakan aku tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang. "Songsaengnim… saranghae… oh Tuhan… songsaengnim…" aku tersenyum bahagia. Kalau ini memang mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku untuk selama-lamanya, tolong.

"Berisik… kau masih di bawah umur."

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku sedikit untuk melihat wajah Yoongi songsaengnim. Wajahnya sudah merah sempurna. Manis sekali. "Tapi saya lulus setahun lagi, songsaengnim."

"Masih lama."

Aku tersenyum. "Saya akan segera pindah, songsaengnim…"

Yoongi songsaengnim mendengus. "Kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku soal itu, sih?"

Aku memamerkan senyuman kotakku. "Saya akan belajar yang giat agar bisa dapat pekerjaan yang bagus! Setelah punya banyak uang, saya akan kembali untuk melamar anda! Kita bisa menikah dan-"

Yoongi songsaengnim meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku, membuatku sontak terdiam. "Diamlah dan biarkan aku menciummu."

Setelah itu Yoongi songsaengnim mempertemukan bibir kami. Hanya sebentar sebelum Yoongi songsaengnim menariknya lagi. Aku menatapnya blank.

"Kau sudah berjanji, bocah. Cepat jemput aku." Cicit Yoongi songsaengnim sambil kembali membuang muka.

Kau tak akan bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya aku saat ini.

"Saranghaeyo, songsaengnim." Aku kembali memeluknya erat. Dia balas memelukku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu, bocah."

"… Tapi songsaengnim… sejak kapan anda menyukai saya…? Dan kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran tanpa melepas pelukan kami.

"… Awalnya aku hanya melihatmu sebagai penguntit kelas teri yang benar-benar bodoh dan mudah ketahuan. Penguntit mana yang memakai flash saat memotret?"

OHOK

"Tapi semakin lama, aku jadi semakin memperhatikanmu. Tanpa sadar mataku akan sering mencari sosokmu. Pura-pura sibuk meski aku tahu kau mengamatiku bahkan sampai menemaniku pulang. Saat aku melihat senyumanmu, aku merasa bahagia."

Aku mendengarkan perkataan Yoongi songsaengnim dengan seksama. Senyum tak bisa luntur dari wajahku walau aku sedang berupaya mencekik diriku sendiri dalam hati karena OMG KIM TAEHYUNG! YOONGI SONGSAENGNIM JUGA MENCINTAIMU!

"Sejak kapan anda menyadari saya?" gumamku gugup.

"Sejak awal."

Aku merasakan tamparan keras di pipiku. "O-ooh…"

"…" hening.

"Awalnya… aku merasa hanya perlu mengikuti alur permainanmu. Berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaanmu yang sangat jelas itu." Yoongi songsaengnim terdengar seperti menghinaku. "Bagaimanapun juga kau muridku, anak di bawah umur. Jadi tidak mungkin aku akan mendatangimu dan menyatakan perasaanku seperti pedofil rendahan."

Aku menatap lantai. "Tapi pada akhirnya, songsaengnim menatap saya." Gumamku. "… Kenapa begitu?"

Aku bisa merasakan cengkraman Yoongi songsaengnim di bahuku menguat. "Waktu itu tidak sengaja… setelah kau memotretku, kau menunduk untuk menulis di bukumu. Jadi kupikir, ini kesempatanku… aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu. Aku tidak tahu kau akan mendongak lagi secepat itu. Saat kau bersembunyi, aku langsung merasa panik. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa." Yoongi songsaengnim mendecakkan lidahnya, tampak jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. "Jadi aku mendatangimu. Kukira saat aku sampai kau sudah tidak ada, kabur. Tapi aku malah menemukanmu melamun seperti orang bodoh."

Yoongi songsaengnim kembali menusukku dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

"Dan saat aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu, kau malah kabur." Yoongi songsaengnim terdengar marah. "Kau menyebalkan."

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Maaf… saya benar-benar takut. Saya takut akan mendapat tatapan jijik dari songsaengnim. Saya tidak mau mengakhiri perasaan saya dengan buruk. Saya ingin setidaknya bisa mendapat kenangan baik dari songsaengnim. Jadi saya berpikir untuk menghindarimu… agar songsaengnim menyerah."

"… Apa yang mengubah pikiranmu?"

"Sahabat saya, Jimin." Jawabku jujur.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya aku perlu mentraktirnya sesuatu nanti." Yoongi songsaengnim mendengus. "Dan hentikan cara bicara formalmu itu! Pakai aku! Jangan saya! Aku jijik mendengarnya."

Aku tertawa kecil.

Yoongi songsaengnim terdiam sejenak, sebelum salah satu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap suraiku lembut.

Aku sangat menyukai sentuhannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar, semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. "… Aku sadar, aku ingin memperjuangkan cintaku. Walau ditolak. Setidaknya aku telah jujur. Karena aku tidak mau menyesal."

"… Tentu, bodoh. Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak kembali. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat mengejarmu."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Oh ya? Kau tak berniat mengejarku sama sekali?"

Yoongi songsaengnim semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku. Wajahnya panas sekali. "T-tentu saja. Kau pikir kau siapa, bocah?!"

Aku hanya tertawa renyah sebagai tanggapan. Songsaengnimku ini manis sekali~!

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku, menatap sejenak wajahnya yang sudah merah padam, lalu mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya untuk berbisik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, songsaengnim~!"

"B-berisik…"

"…"

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Namjoon bersekongkol dengan anak kelasmu."

Aku cekikikan. "Ya… sepertinya begitu…"

"… Aku perlu berterima kasih pada mereka." Aku bisa membayangkan Yoongi songsaengnim tersenyum.

Manis sekali.

Aku kembali tertawa kecil.

"Songsaengnim…"

"Mwo…?"

"Boleh aku minta hadiah ulang tahunku?"

Aku menjauhkan wajahku, kemudian memandangnya lekat.

"Hadiah?" mata Yoongi songsaengnim perlahan turun memandang bibirku.

Aku tersenyum. "Boleh?"

Dan disinari cahaya bulan, Yoongi songsaengnim yang berwajah merah padam, tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil berkata,

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

* * *

 _Itu hari ulang tahun paling membahagiakan bagiku._

 _Karena aku menemukan orang yang merupakan satu-satunya bagiku._

 _Yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi cintaku hingga mati nanti._

* * *

" _That's how I met your grandpa_ ~!"

Beberapa bocah kecil yang kupanggil cucu itu bergumam takjub.

"Romantis sekali, Kek!"

"Lalu? Lalu? Bagaimana kalian menikah?"

"Dan kenapa Kakek Yoongi bisa hamil?"

"Apa dia masih galak saat di ranjang?"

"HEI!"

Bentakan itu membuat cucu-cucuku lari.

Aku hanya tertawa renyah di kursi goyangku.

"Yoongi hyung~! Kau tidak perlu segalak itu~!"

Dan orang yang selalu kucintai itu hanya cemberut. "Kenapa kau menceritakan itu pada mereka! P-pabbo!"

Aku bahagia.

"Nado saranghae, hyung~!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun Taehyung oppa!^_^

Saya ingin membuat TaeGi yang fluff. Maka jadilah ini.

Semoga ini fluff.Q_Q)

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Dan selamat tahun baru!^_^

 _-Siwgr3_/30-12-2017/_


End file.
